


A Past Sinner, The Last Winner

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, a birthday fic? for my summer? it's more likely than you think, ik melchior is stinky he's improved himself here, melchritz, please dont come after me for writing melchritz, they're valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: “You’re so cute, baby,” Melchior wheezed, still laughing.“I’m like snorlax or something.” Moritz did feel like the sleepy pokemon this morning. He couldn’t help it, Melchi had a calming effect on him.“Nah, snorlax is dumb.” Melchior laughed again.“What? No he’s not!” Moritz couldn’t believe that Melchior would insult such a great pokemon.“Yes he is!”“Why?”“Snorlax has no purpose!” Melchior insisted. The fact that Moritz thought Snorlax wasn’t the dumbest pokemon ever was seriously concerning.





	A Past Sinner, The Last Winner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosojiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosojiwa/gifts).



> Hello, I've written a lovely fic for the lovely Summer, as her birthday was a few days ago. This is pretty soft and gay, just giving my boys what they deserve. Melchior deserves to step on a lego but he's a better man in this au. Also the title is from [PDA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOhZYvRBt5U) by Day Wave and Hazel English. Ok enjoy!!

Moritz blinked awake. The sun was shining through the window, a slight breeze stirred up the gossamer curtains. He tried to move but realized Melchior still had a firm hold on him. Moritz poked his sides. Melchior giggled a little but didn’t move.

 

“M-melchi,” Moritz whispered.

“Don’t go yet,” Melchior tightened his grip on Moritz.

“Fine.” Moritz smiled as Melchi pulled him closer. 

 

Melchior traced patterns on Moritz’s back. It sent wonderful little shivers down the latter’s spine. Melchior pressed little kisses to the back of Moritz’s neck which made the shorter boy giggle. Moritz rolled over. 

 

“Have you ever heard of sleeping in?” He asked in mock annoyance. 

“Nope, never.” 

Moritz rolled his eyes. “You are impossible, Melchior Gabor.”

“But I love you” Melchior insisted, a dreamy smile on his lips.

Moritz smiled; he couldn’t be mad when Melchior had that stupid little grin on his face.

“I love you too.”

 

The two laid in Melchior’s bed for a while in comfortable silence. Moritz saw Melchior’s eyes flit closed after a while. He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend’s eyelids to which Melchior smiled. Moritz Stiefel had to be the best boyfriend ever. He was so insecure and it was a huge shame; Moritz had to be the most intelligent, attractive, witty, and just best person he had ever met. Even now, with his hair messy and eyes half open, he looked gorgeous. 

 

“I’m going to kiss you now if that’s okay.”

“Melchi, we’ve been together for ten months, you don’t have to ask.” Actually, Moritz found it astonishing Melchi didn’t mind his morning breath. 

“I know, but I want to make sure it’s okay,” Melchior insisted. 

“Just kiss me you idiot!” 

Melchi planted his lips on Moritz. This had to be what heaven felt like; nowhere to go and all day to get there. He wanted to take everything in so he could go back to this moment whenever things got bad.

Moritz wasn’t really kissing him back anymore, he was kind of limp now.

“Did you fall asleep?” Melchior asked. Moritz snored in response which sent Melchior into a fit of giggles. 

“I’m awake!” Moritz sighed at his own tendency to doze off. This was like latin class all over again. 

“You’re so cute, baby,” Melchior wheezed, still laughing. 

“I’m like snorlax or something.” Moritz did feel like the sleepy pokemon this morning. He couldn’t help it, Melchi had a calming effect on him. 

“Nah, snorlax is dumb.” Melchior laughed again. 

“What? No he’s not!” Moritz couldn’t believe that Melchior would insult such a great pokemon.

“Yes he is!” 

“Why?”

“Snorlax has no purpose!” Melchior insisted. The fact that Moritz thought Snorlax wasn’t the dumbest pokemon ever was seriously concerning.

“But he’s cute and he’s sleepy! And he can crush enemies!” Moritz signed angrily. How could Melchi think snorlax was dumb?

“So can an obese person with a hangover!” 

“Melchi!” Moritz stood up from the bed; that was just mean. 

“It’s true!” Melchior stood up too. 

“If anything Clefairy is more useless!”

“It is not! Cute things are very persuasive!” It was true. Plenty of cute things had persuaded him into doing things, especially other people he fancied in the past. He wouldn’t bring that up now, of course. There wasn’t any argument he could win that would be worth upsetting Moritz. Plus, past hookups weren’t a very valid anecdote.

“For what?” 

Melchior tried to quickly think up something that wasn’t related to his sex life. “Those ASPCA commercials?” He offered.

“I don’t want to buy a fucking clefairy! Snorlax is more useful!” Melchi was being ridiculous. Who would spend their money on something so stupid?

“Clefairy could run faster than Snorlax!” Melchior was scraping the bottom of the barrel for ideas. He could not lose this argument; he did not lose. 

“Clefairies don’t run!”

“Neither do snorlaxes!”

“God, you’re impossible!” 

“I’m right!” 

He always had to be right. Moritz could never be right about anything because Melchi was just  _ so _ smart. 

“Why do you always disagree with me?”

“I don't always! I just happen to be a highly intelligent being!” Melchior scoffed.

“Fuck off!” Moritz felt tears start forming in his eyes. He didn’t want to have this conversation anymore. 

“No!” He did not know when to quit, for christ’s sake.

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” Melchior snapped. 

Moritz stopped. 

“What?” A smile started to form on his face.

“I, uh, forget it, it’s stupid.” Now he had gone too far. Leave it to Melchior to say something like that in an argument. Now Moritz was going to hate him, he had totally weirded him out, Moritz was going to dump him for being a creep. 

“No! Say it again!” Moritz couldn’t believe it. He had only been dating Melchi for a few months but they had known each other almost their entire lives. Did Melchior really mean it or did he just want to end the argument?

“Say what?” Melchior wanted to just forget this whole thing; he had pissed off Moritz now. 

“The thing you just said!” 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me?”

Moritz giggled. He, Moritz Stiefel, was the best thing to happen to Melchior Gabor. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Again!” It was the most beautiful phrase in the whole world.

Melchior smiled, a little confused.  “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me”

Moritz tackled Melchior back to the bed and started peppering his face with kisses. Melchior was relieved that his boyfriend wouldn’t be dumping him for saying too much. 

“What?”

“That’s the best thing you’ve ever said to me Melchi! I love you so much!” 

Melchior laughed. This boy was the most adorable goof. 

“It’s true! You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” 

“Oh my gosh! I love you!” Melchior could feel himself start to melt inside. Moritz had his heart and he knew it.

“I love you too, Mo!”

Moritz kept kissing him like an excited puppy. 

“Hey, take it easy!” Melchior signed between giggles. Actually, he was glad for the kisses. Debating was fun but kissing was better. 

Moritz started kissing Melchior’s mouth. Melchior moaned a little, unintentionally so. Moritz knew his weak spots and it would be infuriating if the other boy wasn’t so cute. He pushed Moritz and rolled so he was on top. He broke off so he could admire his boyfriend. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

Moritz blushed and smiled. “Keep kissing me”

“I will, but you need to know you’re beautiful.”

“Fine, I’m beautiful. Now kiss me.”

Melchior smiled and connected their lips again. He had to be the luckiest guy on the planet. 

Moritz broke the kiss to ask, “Could we have breakfast now?” 

“Yeah, of course!” They hadn’t even eaten yet and the morning had already been so eventful.

“I can’t believe we argued about Pokemon and made up before getting out of bed”

“That’s what living with you is like, Melchi”

Melchior kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. He would let Moritz be right about that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Summer!! Hope ya'll enjoyed, comments and kudos are appreciated.   
> [Main Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/devious-stare) | [Spring Awakening Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms)


End file.
